It Needs Seven Days More
by riephoenix
Summary: Oliver Wood encounters a mysterious girl whose voice he can't take out of his head. Soon her realizes that in just seven days he'll be in a whirlwind of songs, love and kooky filmography.
1. Chapter 1

It Needs Seven More Days:

"No George I can manage. I'm pretty sure Smith can handle one more day without seeing me in his class. Besides what I'm doing is for his class anyway." Said one Oliver Wood as he walked along the path towards St. James Park, his favorite getaway when college life gets more strenuous every passing minute. He sipped the coffee in his hand and took a route with less people. His mobile phone in the other hand, talking to one George Weasley with few interruptions from George's twin Fred. "Yeah I brought my cam with me so don't worry mate. I got to go." And before George could utter another word, Oliver slammed his phone shut. He grinned to himself and walked on searching for an unoccupied bench to rest. He finally found one which he noticed was far from the bridge and decided that this was the perfect spot. As he finally settled not only himself but his things as well he was finally able to think clearly. His mind drifted back to this project that he was doing for his kooky Professor who did his best to torment Oliver in a good way. He smirked as he recalled when he first met Professor Smith.

_"Am I in the right room?" Oliver asked hesitantly. A man __in his fifties looked up from what he was reading and narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "Who are you?" the man asked harshly. "I'm Oliver Wood and the secretary said my class is with a Mr. Smith in room 210. Again, am I in the right room?" he asked getting irritated. The old man scoffed and stood up from where he sat before saying, "Wood, Wood, you don't happen to know a Henry Wood now do you?" Oliver raised his eyebrows in suspicion as he heard his father's name uttered. "Maybe, maybe not." he retorted stubbornly. Comprehension dawned on the old man's face. "Ah you're his cryptic son. I am Mr. Smith, but knowing that you are in the right room is up to you."_

_"I am not cryptic! I just happen to be -" he stopped mid-sentence unsure of what to say. "Uptight?" offered Mr. Smith grinning behind his white mustache. "No! Never mind. Anyway what do you mean by saying it is up to me if I'm in the right room or not. This is where your class happens right?" said the young man whose Scottish accent is getting thicker the more he got irritated with Mr. Smith. "Yes, use your common sense boy! It's free! And besides didn't you and Henry fight because of your choice of course? So I'm just assuming that he might've won you over." Explained Smith in tones of wonder as he approached Oliver. "I made a compromise." Oliver said triumphantly. "Which is?" prompted Smith._

_"I'll take the course of my liking at the same time practice with him for football." Said Oliver proudly until he heard the older man make a tutting sound. "Wrong, wrong, wrong. Henry will find a way to go around that. If not him, you." _

_"What do you mean? Make sense for once!"_

_"I am making sense. I told you to use your head. There are loop holes in that compromise and besides how can you be sure you'll stick to Film? Young people's mind change." The tone of the older man's voice can only be described as condescending and that made Oliver's blood boil. "My choice about education has nothing to do with you or Dad! I took it because it is my passion and nothing can change my mind! Nothing!" Oliver shouted in fury. To say that he was surprised when he saw Mr. Smith smile at him was an understatement, he was so caught off guard that all he can say was, "Stop grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat Smith!" And the rest is history._

His musings was interrupted when he heard someone sing, "Pop Princess hold my hand… Pop Princess I'm a fan…" Oliver looked everywhere to see who was singing it and his eyes landed on a tall, petite girl with wavy black hair tied into a messy knot. She had on her headphones while she sat on the park bench near Oliver's. She was sitting Indian style and has what looks like to be a tall cup of coffee and what is left of her deli sandwich. Her voice was unbelievable and wonderful that Oliver was transfixed to the spot until she moved. It wasn't a huge dramatic action, just her dancing to the beat of the music she was listening to. It wasn't the over exaggerated dancing that he usually see on his other female classmates back at the university, just someone who's enjoying moving to the music. Her eyes were closed as if wishing to block everything around her except her music. His eyes quickly looked at the camera besides him. 'Smith won't mind if I use this little thing to video something so rare.' Thought Oliver, as he turned on the camcorder and moved to a better place to capture her singing in film. He was standing in front of her a couple of meters away and he was finally able to see her face. She was relaxed and serene that he continued on to film and remained still on the spot. His phone vibrated a couple of times but he ignored it fearing that when he moved or answered the phone the mysterious girl would disappear. She sang another verse of the song she was listening to and as she did that Oliver recognized the song she was listening to. It was one of the songs from the band called the Click Five that was famous over the States. His cousin, Xara listened to them constantly and knew all about them. This particular song was familiar to him because among the other tracks from the CD lent to him by Xara this was the most unforgettable.

_**Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you**_

Suddenly she stopped singing and said, "Shit." out loud. Before Oliver could approach her she took off grabbing her knapsack and forgetting her sandwich in her hurry. Oliver who was about to call out to her was left with the girl's cup of latte and left over deli when he approached the bench she occupied. He picked up the empty cup and saw, "Rie-Chan" scribbled hurriedly using a black marker pen. "Er- Reechan? Who names their child Reechan?!" he shook his head in disbelief and went back to his own bench to fetch his own things. That day Oliver went to his own flat wondering if he'll ever to see the mysterious girl again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Polaroid pictures covered one of the room's walls and in another wall, a huge map of the world with colored pins stuck on various places and Post-its with a variety of colors next to some of the pins. A table was placed next to the map covered wall with mounds of papers and different equipment for photography - lenses, cameras, small tripods, anything you can think of, its there – on top of it. In the middle of the room was a huge table that if looked down on has a painting of the top view of the streets of London. A couple of steps away from that is the wall length windows that shows more light than the fluorescent lights in the wall next to the door way, that when switched on will look like a sign for Broadway but instead reads, "Song Away – Hockey." The room with four walls, looked more spacious instead of cluttered even with the mess that lay scattered on the floor. And it was something that Oliver can call a paradise of his own. But at that moment the man himself wasn't the one who was standing in front of the Polaroid covered wall, surveying the different pictures in interest while eating a bowl of cereal. It was instead one of his best friends, George Weasley.

When alone, George at a first glance would be thought of as quiet and serious but when you wait for a little while, an exact replica of him will be joining his company and that first impression would be quickly diminished. Simply put, the man has a twin and when you put the two together in the same room they will cause havoc ten times worse than the chaos one of them can only make. At that moment however he was left alone with his thoughts as his twin, Fred, raided Oliver's fridge and Oliver took his morning shower. George chuckled to himself, remembering the look on Oliver's face as he woke up to see George and Fred's face looming over him. George dug a spoonful more of his cereal and shoved it to his mouth as he moved on from picture to picture and as he did so he noticed that the newly placed pictures have the same girl in it sitting on a bench with black Synheiser earphones. There were about four or five pictures of her and he noted that there were dates in them. It looked like it was taken during Monday up until Wednesday and then it clicked on his head. It was the girl Fred said Oliver was obsessing on since Ollie's walk to the park when he was avoiding **the** _Old Man. _She was quite pretty he admitted to himself but wondered how the girl captured his friend's interest. It was a wonder since Oliver was good looking and this he admitted without sounding too gay. After all he himself witnessed girls throwing themselves at his friend during their school days and even until now when they would go to clubs to have their annual Boy's Night Out. His musings however were disrupted when Fred came up next to him and gave him a can of cold coffee. Fred glanced at what his twin was looking at and shook his head with wonder. "So I'm assuming you know who this is?" Fred said drinking from his own can. "I have a hunch." replied his twin smirking. "It's the girl he's been stalking right?"

"Right – oh. And that's not the only bloody pictures of her. I think he even has a-"

"- video?" George said finishing his twin's sentence. "That's not much of a surprise."

"I know. He's losing his touch."

"Shall we put him in an asylum?"

"- Or maybe the zoo?"

"Hmm, mum's underwear closet?" The twins shuddered as they thought of their mother's rickety cabinet back in Surrey. "That's too horrible innit?"

"That's for Ronniekins remember George? How about the Smithsonian?"

As they continued on listing possible places to lock up their friend, they walked out of Oliver's studio and walked into the flat's living room. They sat on their respective places, Fred on the long velvet couch and George on the plush reclining chair. Both raised their feet and simultaneously placed it onto the mahogany table given by Oliver's parents to him from their trip to Africa. Their devious plan though was cut short when Fred's stomach grumbled loudly. "Bloody hell! I'm starving." Fred groaned, wincing slightly as he felt the familiar stirring in his stomach. "Didn't you get Aunt Josie's home cooked meals in Ollie's fridge?" said George munching on another spoonful of his soggy cereal. "I did you prat. But that's for later, I thought you'd appreciate that I actually remembered saving up some for you." said Fred. "And besides we can't afford for him to know we knicked his food under his nose."

"What nose?" said Oliver as he emerged from the spiral staircase between the living room and the dining room.

"Big bird's!" said the twins simultaneously. Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed the end of the towel slung across his broad shoulders to dry his wet locks. "And since we are on the topic of noses, what the fuck are you doing on my flat at the effing ungodly hour of six in the morning, nosing around my stuff and having a staring competition with my sleeping face?" His question was rewarded by innocent looks from the two and in reply he glared at them trying his best to shaken the two up. And as always, they weren't, instead they started telling him at the same time what they've been up to with slightly suggestive winks that he knew he shouldn't take too seriously.

"If you really want to know what we've been up to - " said Fred or George or whomever of the two, he didn't bother naming them it was still too early for his liking. " – we were testing your kitchen top to see if it can hold up to our expectations. Eh, eh, eh." The other one nudged him with a waggle of his eyebrows. Sometimes it really was quite hard having twins as his best friends he mused as he wandered to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He opened the fridge and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the nearly empty shelves. The only thing left are probably his cans of coffee, milk, some eggs and his left over's from last night. "Did you see my mum's cooking?" he asked the twins from over his shoulder. "Nope!" said Fred who made a popping sound at the letter 'p.' "We only took 2 of your cans and some cereal for George. You know how he is, he's a growing boy." Oliver straightened up and closed the fridge only to see his best friends leaning on the counter with George wolfing down the remnants of his cereal and Fred patting his twin's shoulder like what Mrs. Weasley used to do when she tells the same thing to the guests. He snickered at the sight and turned towards his pantry. His eyes scanned the stacks of food and said, "Ha!" as he found the carton for his stash of Snickers. He opened one and bit almost half of the bar while he regarded the two with weary eyes. "Seriously why are you here?"

"Don't you miss us?" Fred and George said at the same time, something they do most of the time to confuse people.

"We met yesterday at Friday's,"

"My God, Fred he's forgetting his days!"

"Yesterday at Friday indeed, George. I think the Smithsonian will suit him."

"How about Wildthorn Hall? Reid says it suits him."

"Really? I haven't heard of that. Save that for Percy it suits him more."

"Indeed, snotty sounding asylum, snotty patients. Perfect."

"Asylum?" said Oliver one eyebrow raising in disbelief.

"Yes, we're planning to lock you up. You've - "

"- gone insane. Or maybe deluded George?"

"Crazy?"

"Loony?"

"Oddilicious?"

"Mental?"

"Or worst! Normal!" cried George in mock horror, pretending to faint like a damsel in distress in movies. Fred caught his twin's fake fall and fanned his brother with his hand. "Has the world gone mad?!" Fred nodded solemnly at George's question and as they looked up they were surprised to see that Oliver was no longer in the room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?"

"If you're thinking about bed positions for Reid, then no."

"Uh – uh, this time it doesn't have to do with my girlfriend."

"I think I'm catching on B2."

The Weasley twins smirked and said, "It's on." They dashed outside the room and went to the one place that Oliver goes to the most, his studio. They found him there packing his knapsack with his equipment. Oliver grabbed his DSLR camera and carefully placed it along with the rest in his bag. From behind him, Fred could be seen making emphatic gestures to George who was crouching down. Fred then mouthed, "On three." With the index finger the only one up, he raised his hand. He then counted to two and then three. At three George pulled down Oliver's pajama pants only to be disappointed.

"I have boxers on." Said Oliver nonchalantly as if it was everyday that his pants get pulled down by people. But when you're friends with the Weasley twins it actually is an everyday occurrence. "And I'm wearing cycling shorts as well, but if you're so eager to see my arse then be my guest." The twins looked disgusted for a minute but then their faces cleared up as they looked at their friend closely. "You're not going throw us out?" asked Fred.

"No." replied Oliver.

"Speed dial our mum." Said George.

"Nope."

"Call Katie and tell her I have STD." Fred questioned Oliver with his arm crossed.

"Nope."

"Call Reid and tell her I have sex with dogs?" offered George.

"Nope."

"Then what?" demanded Fred.

"Let you wallow in self pity." Oliver said simply facing them with a knowing grin. And as they saw this, it's as if they had a flashback. And then they both groaned out loud. "What?" said Oliver confusedly. "You're dating someone." Pointed out George who was shamefully covering his face with his hands while Fred shook Oliver by the shoulder. "Why make us miserable!" cried Fred. "I'm not dating! I swear! God, if winning against the two of you in a battle of wits means I'm dating then Ginny must be married." He laughed at the idea then stopped as he realized that Ginny is in fact married to Draco Malfoy. "Oh."

"Oh, is right." Said George who by then was over the theatrics and was casually flipping through one of Oliver's albums. "And I don't think he's dating if that morning wood is any indication. He's smitten."

"Smitten with whom exactly?" challenged Oliver who took out the letters from the Broadway sign and changed it into, 'Fireflies – Owl City.' "With her." Said Fred as he snatched the Polaroid of the pretty girl with the earphones on. "You've been obsessed with her for three days already."

"I have not!" cried the Scotsman indignantly. "I merely am trying to make a good project for Smith."

"And that is what? Stalking nubile young girls who sit and eat at park benches using a camcorder and Polaroid camera." Replied George sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "I don't think that, that is a sufficient excuse for a project."

"It's not like that!" cried Oliver exasperatedly. He tried his best to ignore the twin's look of disbelief and merely continued his search of his equipment. As he turned towards the door he saw his two best friends with their head down low, murmuring quietly and nodding at each other, Oliver caught the words, "sneaking" and James Potter's league of prank men called the "Marauders" while making his way to the open door. The last word he caught made him stop on his tracks and give each twin a leveled cool gaze. "I do hope you will not be involving Uncle James, Remus or Sirius in anything that you plan. The last time you did, we all had been scolded by Lily, Molly and my mother." Said Oliver.

Fred shook his head, his red shaggy hair flying in different directions as he did so. "It's none of you bees-wax." Fred said, his tone sounding like the voice of a little snotty girl while his twin, George, wagged his finger in front of Oliver's face in mock disapproval. "Anyway!" said either of the two, brightening up suddenly. "We have things to see, people to do, pizzas to listen to and music to feed on. And besides," they said at last in unison. "We'd rather not disturb you doing your -" they glanced at him and then the Polaroid covered wall. "- morning ritual. Clean up!" George called out as the two made their way to Oliver's front door with their arms interlocked and as they disappeared out of their friend's sight, they did a little celebratory jig before Fred closed the door and followed his twin to the lift. As the lift's doors were about to close, George drew out his mobile phone and rang his girlfriend of one year, Reid Krulik, a bubbly blue and black haired girl from Birmingham who works at a small café in her spare time. "Reid?" he said. A buzzing noise could be heard from his mobile as she replied. "Have I got a bloody fantastic surprise for you. Remember one Oliver Wood?" And as he said this words, the said man loudly sneezed in the middle of his arranging of his compilation of CD's in his room with nothing to mind except for the girl he wish to see and the up coming dread he will feel as soon as he realized what his friends were up to at that very moment.


End file.
